Kimono, Skirt and Makeup
by Nejitenness
Summary: Neji leaned forward, whispering right into her ear. "You never act in a girly way, and you are fierce with those weapons," he stopped for three seconds. "But those are the reasons why I'm dating you, Tenten."


_**My first fiction, please kindly review.**_

_**Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, Neji **_wouldn't _**die that young and Tenten **_would _**marry him in the end of the plot. *sigh***_

"You could tell me what's wrong."

Tenten looked away from Neji, her boyfriend of five months. She had loved him for years and was beyond happy when Neji finally asked her out.

But now, she doubted that Neji really _**loved**_ her.

"I don't get why you're acting odd today," Neji crossed his arms. "If you are sick, we could stop training so that you could rest at home."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're lying."

"Seriously, Neji, I'm-"

"You can never hide anything from me. Just tell me what's bothering you."

Tenten sighed, knowing that Neji wouldn't let it go easily.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Undercover mission?"**_

_**Tenten, Lee, and Gai were at their training ground to discuss their next mission. They were waiting for Neji who was in a meeting with his family. That meant, Tenten had to bear with the two energetic bowl haired for a while – alone.**_

"_**Yes, Lee. Tenten and Neji will disguise as two shopkeepers at the shop our target always visits every week, while you and I will pretend to be visitors and quietly observe them."**_

_**Lee nodded enthusiastically. "And then, Gai-sensei?"**_

"_**We shall talk about the details after Neji arrives here," Gai answered. "However, I was told that you and Neji should wear traditional clothes as the shopkeepers, Tenten!"**_

_**The bun haired kunoichi groaned. "Kimono? How could I fight in that? I've tried to do that at least twice and it was really terrible."**_

"_**It's not that bad, youthful flower," Lee encouraged. "A woman will look even more beautiful when she is wearing kimono!"**_

"_**You think," Tenten muttered. "But this is mission! What's the point of looking more beautiful if I couldn't fight properly?"**_

_**Gai stared at her female student with something like concern in his expression. "My dear student, you should learn how to be a real woman! It will prove you as a grown up flower that…"**_

"_**Are you implying that I'm not a real woman, Gai-sensei?" Tenten narrowed her eyes dangerously, her hand reached her weapon pouch to signal him that she wouldn't hold back if needed. "And what makes you think that way?"**_

"_**Ah, my dear flower, just let me explain it," Gai sweat-dropped, took a step back in case Tenten would aim a few shuriken at him. "I mean, you're just…"**_

"_**What do you mean?" Tenten retorted.**_

"_**No! It's just… um, Lee, help me explain it out!"**_

_**Lee stepped between Tenten and their sensei, holding out a hand to stop Tenten from using her weapons. "I get what Gai-sensei means, Tenten! It's not like we don't think you're a real woman, but," Lee flinched when he saw Tenten's brows furrowed even more, "I'm really sorry for saying this to you, my rival's beloved girlfriend, I just think that in your age now, you should appear more… womanly!"**_

_**Tenten gritted her teeth. "So what do you both want me to do?"**_

_**Her sensei tapped his chin, looking uncharacteristically serious. "Why don't you wear more feminine clothes? Like Ino…"**_

"_**I don't want to show off my bare stomach!" Tenten yelled, blushed furiously.**_

"_**You can wear a skirt when you're not in a mission, Tenten, like the beautiful Sakura-san!" Lee added.**_

"_**I hate skirts, Lee," Tenten glared. The only times her teammates saw her wearing a skirt was when there were funerals and she had to wear a common short black dress like other kunoichi. "Whether I'm in a mission or not, I won't wear it. Just no."**_

"_**Ah," Gai threw his fist into the air, "how about wear 'woman' colours like Hinata?"**_

"_**I don't like purple," Tenten answered firmly. "I once liked pink, but not anymore since I changed my attires."**_

_**Lee and Gai looked as if they were thinking hard, before Tenten snapped. "And why the hell do you care about my appearances?"**_

"_**Maybe you should…"**_

"_**Look, that's Neji!" Tenten cut Lee off. She watched her boyfriend who was making his way toward them before threw another glare at the green beasts. "And forget our previous argument."**_

_**xXx**_

"_**It's good to get together again!" Ino stated, looking at three other kunoichi with a broad smile. They were having lunch at a restaurant in Konoha on a sunny day. "I've been with my team on missions lately. Surely those boys always make me tired."**_

"_**We should really have fun today," Sakura agreed. "How about going to hair salon after this?"**_

"_**Brilliant!" Ino's eyes sparkled. "It's time to get my hair trimmed. You're going to go too, Tenten, Hinata?"**_

"_**Yes," answered the shy Hyuuga hairess. "I-it's been too long since the last time I visited hair salon."**_

"_**Good," Ino beamed before turned to Tenten, expecting an answer.**_

"_**Um, you guys can go without me," Tenten said regretfully. "I have a training session with Neji this evening."**_

_**Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes. "Come on, Tenten, what is it with your boyfriend and your training session? You two really are training-crazed!" Sakura retorted.**_

"_**We're shinobi, I guess?" Tenten shrugged. "You know he never lets a day passes without training."**_

"_**And that's what he calls a date? A daily training session?"**_

_**Ignoring Ino's sarcastic question, Tenten stirred her tea. "He met me this morning and told me not to miss training today."**_

"_**You really should have fun more with us, Tenten," Sakura said in concern. "A visit to hair salon will be good for you. It's time to relax yourself!"**_

"_**Your cold boyfriend will never learn," Ino stated, throwing an apologetic look at Hinata who was Neji's cousin. "By going to salon you can do anything to impress Neji, Tenten! Why don't you wear makeup and let your hair down? I've seen your hair down once and to be honest, it looks prettier than mine!"**_

_**Hinata who sensed that Tenten felt uncomfortable with this topic, attempted to let it go before Tenten could even say a thing. "I-I think we can go, just the three of us," she said softly. "It's not a problem, right?"**_

_**Tenten was thankful for Hinata.**_

Two slender fingers suddenly caught her chin, forcing her gently to look at him. Tenten held her breath, but gazing into his lavender eyes.

"Why should it bother you?"

Tenten bit her lips, blush was visible on her delicate tan skin. "I… I don't know. I just feel different from other normal girls in Konoha and don't know why. I'm afraid… you'd dislike me."

Neji raised an eyebrow elegantly. "Where could you get that idea from? That's ridiculous."

Tenten snorted, feeling absolutely stupid. But unexplained things whirled in her chest, and before she could hold it tears welled in her chocolate eyes. She blinked, cursed herself from being such a weak. In front of Neji, the man she loved, the man who knew she was strong and never cried just because ridiculous things.

"I get confused sometimes, Neji," she said, her voice cracked, unable to look into his piercing eyes anymore. "I don't like girly things – I don't wear a skirt, never let my hair down, never put any makeup on, or read girly magazines. I'm not a medic ninja like Sakura and Ino, and my chakra control isn't as good as Hinata! Listen, Naruto once said that girls are good at delicate and precise things such as controlling chakra, but I'm not, Neji!"

Neji was silent while she kept on rambling.

"I get excited when I see new weapons, buy weapons as often as other girls buy clothes, I fight with weapons, I bring scrolls whenever I go, I throw sharp-pointed things at someone who appears all of a sudden and startles me, even I sleep with some kunai and shuriken under my pillows! What's wrong with me?"

Tenten nearly yelled when she finished her ramblings, a drop of tear fell to her cheek. She wiped it away with her back of hand, hating the fact that she cried.

Neji just stared at her intensely, before he closed his eyes and pulled away his fingers from her chin.

The brunette girl clenched her fists. Neji would hate her from being a weak and ridiculous. And maybe, he had disliked her from the start because she was _**different.**_ He dated her, of course, but Tenten wasn't sure that Neji really loved her.

After all, Neji was a _**cold genius **_who was capable of hiding his true emotions_**.**_

"So, you don't have faith on me all this time." Neji's voice came breaking her mind, firm but gentle.

"Wh-what?" Tenten managed to whisper.

Neji opened his eyes and arched an eyebrow. "Of all people, I never thought you'd be the one who doubts me, Tenten," he spoke calmly. "Don't tell me you think I secretly dislike you despite our relationship?"

Tenten opened her mouth to reply, but no sounds came out. And Neji hadn't finished yet.

"I would never waste my time being in a relationship with someone I don't have feelings for."

The kunoichi held her breath. "I'm sorry," she said breathlessly. "I don't mean… It's just, I've been hating myself lately, and I'm scared… that you'd hate me as well."

"Hn," Neji narrowed his eyes, "you think I secretly dislike you just because you don't wear any makeup and you have weapon fetish?"

Tenten lowered her gaze. "Any other man would think I'm… I'm plain and boring. Maybe scary. But you…"

Neji leaned forward, whispered right into her ear. "You never act in a girly way, and you are fierce with those weapons of yours," he stopped for three seconds. "But those are the reasons why I'm dating you, Tenten."

Tenten was sure her heart melted like a metal burnt. "Ne-Neji…"

"I like a person who is honest and trusty," he didn't take his mouth far from her ear yet. "And here you are, being a person you want to be. You're beautiful enough for me even without makeup. I don't even care whether you are a medic ninja or not. You're strong, capable of taking care of yourself, you throw weapons everyday, and that's just perfect for my liking."

Tenten's heart thumped rapidly in her chest.

"Nothing's wrong with you. And who said I like a whiny girl who knows how to put on makeup properly, and often flirts with other men? I prefer you – you're able to scare any man who dares to lay a finger on you with your deadly weapon skills. Tenten… we both know how much I don't like weak people."

The prodigy finally pulled away to look into her brown orbs. "Do you trust me?"

Tenten felt her stomach flipped under his intense stare, and she nodded slowly. "Yes."

Neji smirked and brushed away her bangs. "Then don't ever care what others say. Don't hate yourself just because you're different. If you're the same with other common girls, maybe I wouldn't choose you."

The weapon mistress couldn't help but smile and punched his shoulder lightly. "I don't want to think about that." It was true, she loved Neji with all of her heart and wouldn't imagine how her life would be without him.

"Hn," Neji shrugged. "I'm just being rational."

Tenten nearly rolled her eyes but ended up sighed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Neji. I was being ridiculous and stupid."

His reply was calm and smooth. "Just don't do it again."

Tenten met his eyes again and grinned like her usual self. "I understand."

Neji stared at her, expressionless for a moment before leaned forward and captured her lips. Tenten's heart leapt in excitement as she responded.

He never said much unless in a particular situation like this, and wasn't often say "I love you" to her. But Tenten trusted him, from the way he kissed her when they were alone, saved her life in missions, helped her train, or gave her a rare smile he almost never showed to anyone else.

He was a _**cold genius**_**,** indeed, but that _**does **_mean that he would never waste his time on useless things. He wouldn't be in a relationship with her if he didn't love her.

Still, Tenten felt like she was the luckiest kunoichi in Konoha when he broke the kiss, pressed his forehead to hers, looked into her eyes tenderly, breathed the air she just let out, and murmured the words right before her lips.

"I love you… Tenten."

**xXx**

On the undercover mission where she and Neji had to disguise as shopkeepers, Tenten felt smug when Neji took a few silent seconds to stare at her. She wore a _**pink kimono,**_ her hair was in a bun with pretty ornament, a hint of makeup on her face.

She liked how Neji looked breathless when he saw her that day.


End file.
